The purpose of the study is to establish the feasibility of measuring arterial blood gases (i.e., oxygen and carbon dioxide) and pH in humans with micro-miniature electrochemical sensors. The sensor is passed through a standard 20-g catheter threaded into the radial artery, and continuous measurements are obtained. Results are compared to standard arterial blood gases drawn intermittently from the arterial line.